The Flux Corps, First Arc: How it all began
by Cptdave3
Summary: The Empire of Fluxianuath is invading Earth from another dimension. Only a small band of warriors has kept them back in Japan. The mercenary company known as The Flux Corps
1. Default Chapter

The Flux Corps  
  
First Arc: How It Began  
  
Prolouge  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything that deals with anime characters or shows or manga. I do however, own David and Angela and various other minor characters that will haunt the story from time to time. Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE(!!!!) don't sue me, I'm poor, married and in the US Army!  
  
It was a quiet morning at a mountain resort north of Tokyo City. The kind of day that this resort was known for. The kind that soothed and healed the soul of any visiting.  
  
Here we zoom into a little cabin that is in the farthest and most remote corner of this resort. At this nice looking cabin we see two vans with tinted windows parked nearby. As we approach the cabin, the door explodes outward and five women came running out yelling something.  
  
"This is really starting to piss me off!!" said a tall woman with dark hair.  
  
"I say we blast whoever it is thats doing this Rally!" stated a shorter red head.  
  
A young man in a robe followed slowly out, looking annoyed. "I don't think this one is evil Ranko, so blasting isn't a good idea." he said.  
  
"But its ruining our vacation David!" an extremely short blonde haired woman whined.  
  
"May is right David, this is getting to be too much!" said an exotic looking blonde haired woman.  
  
"I say I shove a Dragon Slave up its ass!" said a short, young looking red head.  
  
"Dee, Lina, that just isn't possible. I'm having trouble pinpointing it as is. This is what we'll do. We'll lay a trap with me as the bait, as it seems to be interested in me. Once I give the signal, which you all know what that is, spring the trap to keep whoever it is here. After that we'll question them to our hearts content." David told them.  
  
"I guess that will have to do, but I don't like how exposed that makes you David." Rally said cautiously.  
  
"That is unavoidable Rally. And besides, you all didn't agree to help me because you wanted to be safe, now did you?" David returned.  
  
"We all know that David, we're just uncomfortable with our leader being so exposed with limited support." Ranko replied.  
  
"Well then, let's plan this out so that you're more comfortable with it, and then we'll kick it off tomorrow morning." David said soothingly to them.  
  
The rest of the team reluctantly nodded in agreement before they turned around and slowly entered the cabin to discuss what would happen the next morning.  
  
That morning, before sunrise, the resort was subject to a noise it had never experienced as a company of the Ground Self Defense Force's tanks rolled up the valley twoards that lone cabin. They surrounded it carefully and three men got off of each tank and moved slowly and carefully twoards the cabin. A team lined themselves up next to the front door and stood ready to enter. When the signal came to go, they broke the door down and entered the main room before three breaths were taken. The team of five men came to a stop inside to see David standing there in a pair of boxers facing a young woman who looked scared. From one of the doors they could see five other females sticking there heads out.  
  
The young woman cringed away from the soldiers but didn't actually move away from them. David turned his head and looked at the soldiers.  
  
"Everybody stay right where you are and don't move. Don't make any threatening jestures and we won't shoot you. We won't take any funny business from you Fluxians." the sergeant in charge of the team stated in a loud voice.  
  
David raised an eyebrow at them and shook his head. "Sergeant, I'm going to go get dressed." he said to them as he turned to face the rest of his team. "Girls if you would be so kind as to care of our unexpected guests please while I go get dressed into some decent clothes."  
  
"Of course Sir, it shall be as you command." Ranko quipped as she threw him a jaunty salute, causing him to chuckle as he left the room.  
  
The sergeant looked confusedly at the whole situation while the team went on automatic and gave the cabin a once over while the girls came out of their room and into the main one. Once the rest of the SDF men came back into the main room one of them gave the sergeant the 'all is clear here' signal. Suddenly the sergeant's radio came alive.  
  
"Stalker 3 this is Blackcat 6, what is your status?" A man said.  
  
"Blackcat 6 this is Stalker 3, building is secure. There are six females and one male inside. The male is getting dressed right now, suggest that you and Unicorn 6 come to question the detainees." he said over the radio.  
  
"Who are you talking to sergeant?" Lina asked as she came up to him.  
  
"I can't tell you that young lady." he replied as he looked down at her.  
  
"Well whether you can or not, please come sit down and relax." she said as she grabbed his left hand and started to lead him to one of the many couches and chairs that scattered this room.  
  
"What are you doing? We shouldn't be sitting." the sergeant said as Lina sat him down on a couch.  
  
"Our boss said to make you feel at home, so we are. Please sit and relax, we really have everything under control." May replied sweetly as she got her soldier to sit down with a light smile on his face.  
  
"You may sit as well young lady, but no talking yet." Lina said to the sixth woman.  
  
"I'll go get the snacks and be right back." Ranko said as she started for the kitchen. She stopped suddenly and looked back at the group. "Oh before I forget, Lina, would you please fix the door, and sergeant, how many more should I expect to arrive for this meeting?" She asked.  
  
Lina nodded while the sergeant looked confused. "About seven to ten more ma'am." He said in a stunned voice.  
  
Ranko nodded in thanks before going into the kitchen, while Lina went to the door and started to chant in an obscure language. The soldiers sprang up and pointed their rifles at her as the door was repaired as if new. Before they could pull a trigger, they heard a click of a hammer being pulled back.  
  
"I would suggest, gentlemen, that you lower your rifles and relax. Lina is not a Fluxian, just a normal human who can use magic." Rally said as she smiled over the sights of her pistol.  
  
"Please, I will not harm any of you unless you hurt myself or any of my friends." Lina replied sweetly.  
  
The weapons were slowly lowered and the soldiers sat back down again. Not long after that, Ranko came back out of the kitchen carrying two trays and balancing a third one on her head. She had just set them down when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Oh my we have more guests!" Ranko exclaimed, "May if you would be a dear and go get the door please?" She asked.  
  
"Of course Ranko." May said as she got up from where she was talking with one of the soldiers, to answer the door. She opened it to reveal even more soldiers, these of much higher rank, led by a Lieutenant Colonel. "Please, do come in sirs, you've been expected." May said politely as she stepped aside to let them in.  
  
Dee stood up as they entered the room to greet them. "Good morning sirs. If you would please sit and relax, we have morning tea and a light snack prepared for you while our Captain is getting ready." She said kindly to them.  
  
As the men sat down, one of the majors leaned forward to look at all the women. "And just who are you people? What are you doing in an area that we detected Fluxian activity?" He asked sharply.  
  
Ranko snorted while Lina covered her mouth as she coughed. Rally sighed as she turned to face the major.  
  
"Who we are is for our Captain to say, as to why we are here, that is simple. We're here on vacation and we haven't seen or heard of any Fluxian activity in this region that was a problem." She said.  
  
"Who is you Captain? If he is military, why didn't we know that he was in this area? What does he do? What do you do?" He asked in a dangerous sounding voice.  
  
"Aren't we a pompous ass!" May excliamed, causing several chuckles from the assembled team. "There is only one way I deal with pompous asses." She said as she pulled out a small hand grenade.  
  
All the military men sat there stunned before rifles started to come up as the other women stopped laughing to stare at May like she was insane.  
  
Suddenly they all heard a man talk. "Minne, put the concussion grenade away please. And you men, get those rifles pointed away from my people right now or you won't be living much longer." David said as he walked into the room.  
  
Everybody did as he said as they turned around to look at him. The military men just stared in confusion while Lina whistled appriecatively.  
  
"Looking sharp there Sir." Lina said as she gave him a good, long look up and down.  
  
David came in wearing what could have been an American Army class A uniform, except that it was all black and it had an insignia that nobody but the five of the women understood. The patch on his shoulder looked to be a crossed rifle and saber over the wavering form of a person.  
  
"I suppose that you are the Captain that these young ladies have been talking about?" The Lt. Colonel asked him.  
  
"That would be me Colonel." He said as he took a seat next to the unnamed woman. "Allow me to make formal introductions as we have our tea." David said as he motioned to Ranko.  
  
Ranko nodded and started a formal tea ceremony to serve everyone there. After the traditional first cup of tea, that is had in silence to contemplate what must be said next, David cleared his throat.  
  
"To business then gentlemen. My name is Captain David Sanders, and this is my team." David started. "The tall, dusky looking young woman is my firearms expert, Lieutenant Rally Vincent." Rally nodded in greeting to the officers. "Beside her is our little blonde bombshell and explosives expert, Sargeant First Class 'Minnie' May Hopkins." May waved a greeting, getting a smile from one of the lieutenants there. "Beside her is our supply specialist and blademistress, Master Sargeant Dee Silverleaf." Dee smiled softly at them as their eyes went to the large knife at her hip. "On my left side is our resident magic expert and sorceress, Staff Sargeant Lina Saotome." Lina smirked as flames danced around her playfully, causing the soldiers to shy away from her and watch her carefully. "And our final team member is the other red head. She is our hand to hand expert and my executive officer, Lieutenant Ranko Saotome." Ranko grinned and cracked her knuckles at them.  
  
"Very pleased to meet you all, but who is the young woman on your right hand side?" The colonel asked politely.  
  
"That I don't know yet Sir. We detained her this morning because she is a Fluxian that has been giving us some minor annoyances the last week or so." David replied.  
  
"HA!! I was right and so were the instruments Sir!! And we beat Them here!! All right Captain, you can hand her over to us now, we'll take it from here." The major who spoke earlier said.  
  
"Oh, mister pompous ass is moving into something he shouldn't..." May whispered to Rally as they watched David's expression cloud over.  
  
"And just who are you to order me and mine around Major?" David asked coldly.  
  
"I'm Major Yokoshima Maramura, Battalion S-2 and in charge of any Fluxians that we may capture." The major said as he drew himself up to his full height from where he sat.  
  
"Hate to break it to you buddy, but we captured her so she is our prisoner. Guess you guys are just having a run of bad luck today eh? As the Americans say, sucks to be you!" Dee said with a big grin on her face.  
  
"I ought to have you written up and court martialed for that Sergeant, in fact I think I will." Major Yokoshima said in a cold, but satsified voice.  
  
"Wouldn't work at all buddy." Ranko said coldly as she leaned forward slightly.  
  
"If you're not careful Captain, I'll have your whole team drummed out of service." He said to David hotly.  
  
The whole team, but David, started to laugh. May fell to the ground and was rolling around because she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Oh please!! Stop!! No more jokes!" Dee begged them while all the officers glared at the laughing women.  
  
David shook his head and sighed. "All my lessons on diplomacy just go in one ear and out the other." He said.  
  
"You had better have an explination Captain." The colonel said in a low voice.  
  
The women suddenly stopped laughing and glared at the colonel.  
  
"Oh I do Sir. You see, my team and I aren't military, at least not in the fashion that you might think. We're mercenaries hired by the government to help combat the Fluxian threat. Because of that we can't be drummed out of the Service, and with our record of success, our contract won't be cancelled by your governemnt either." David explained.  
  
"I see, but that doesn't mean that your people can't show some common courtesy to mine." He returned.  
  
May stood up and walked up to the colonel and stared straight into his eyes. "I'll show courtesy when we get some first. First you bust down our door when we had the situation well in hand. Second, you have this ASS of a major grilling innocent people who are forced to work on their vacation and then he tries to bully us into giving up OUR prisoner! You ask for too much, and its all just out of your reach!" She hissed at him. She then stomped back to sit next to Rally  
  
The colonel stared at her in amazement while David chuckled slightly at his befudlement. "Didn't expect that did you colonel? May can be a bit of a surprise. She's quite the explosive one in such a little package." David said as he smiled at May. May smiled back at him and made a boom like sound. The other women chuckled at her while the military men just stared.  
  
"What exactly do you mean you have everything under control?" Major Yokoshima asked sharply.  
  
"That's easy pal." Lina said. "We had already captured this little annoyance when you broke down our door."  
  
Major Yokoshima started to sputter while the other officers continued to glare at them.  
  
"Now see here young lady, we demand that you hand over your prisoner. Only one other unit besides the Self Defense Force is allowed to deal with the Fluxian threat, and they aren't here right now, so just hand her over to the proper authorities before you get in trouble." A different major said calmly.  
  
"If you're talking about the Flux Corps, then you couldn't be more wrong as we're right here." Dee said cheerfully.  
  
"No that's impossible!" Major Yokoshima cried in despair.  
  
"Oh its very possible Major. In fact it's true, the Flux Corps was here for vacation, which this young lady has made us work during and then you ruin it by breaking into here." David replied calmly.  
  
Lina grinned at them. "So why don't you boys just run along now and we'll take care of it as usual." She said as she made a shooing away jesture at them.  
  
Major Yokoshima growled at them as all the military men stood up. "We won't forget this incident Captain Sanders." He snarled at David.  
  
"I assure you Major, neither will we." David replied as they left the cabin, and then the resort.  
  
Once they were all gone the team turned as one to look at their prisoner. She sat there shaking in fear as they took her in.  
  
"Now then, what are we going to do with you young lady?" Daivd asked softly as he gazed softly at her.  
  
"I say we blast her." Lina voted.  
  
"Only after I get a chance to practice a new technique on her." Ranko said with an evil grin.  
  
"I've been wanting to test a new grenade design of mine." May commented.  
  
"I could always use more target practice." Rally mused.  
  
Dee just grinned as she drew her knife out and started to toy with it by tossing it back and forth between her hand. The woman started to shake even harder as tears started to fall from her eyes and a sobs wracked her body.  
  
"Please sob don't kill me sobsob I beg you." She begged as her crying got worse at the thought that she was about to die in horrible and nasty ways as she remembered all the terrible things that the Flux Corps was said to do to any of the Empire's citizens if they were able to get their hands on them.  
  
"We won't harm you in any way young lady. I at least, could tell that what you were doing were nothing more than harmless pranks." David said to her soothingly as he placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. The young woman started to slowly stop crying as David just sat next to her and gave her silent support that all would be well. As she started to relax, she looked up at David with a hopeful expression as he continued to talk. "Unfortunately for you, you are still our prisoner, which means we just can't let you go, we do have a reputation to maintain."  
  
Her expression became very startled as she stared at him. "What are you going to do to me then?" She asked fearfully as all those stories came back to the fore of her mind.  
  
"Well that's easy. We're going to ask you a bunch of different questions, then we'll give you a choice. After that, we'll have to see." David answered.  
  
"You're being way to easy on her David-kun." Ranko said to him. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.  
  
"Trust me Ranko, there is something about her. I think that she might be the sixth one that we were told about." David replied easily.  
  
"The sixth?! No, I don't believe it!" Lina exclaimed.  
  
Ranko stared hard at David before she suddenly stood and walked up to their prisoner. The woman cringed away from her but didn't evade the hand that grasped her shoulder lightly, but very firmly. Both Ranko's and the prisoner's eyes got very distant for a few minutes before they once again focused on each other. Ranko smiled lightly at her, earning a tremulous smile in return, and patted her on her shoulder before she turned around.  
  
"I trust her now. We have a deep understanding of one another, she is trustworthy. In fact she didn't hide anything from me when we did the whole mind-mind thing that you taught me David. Although something that I did see in her mind gives me the idea that we should let her ask one question of her own before we start to grill her with ours." Ranko said to the group.  
  
The other women nodded in agreement, trusting Ranko's instincts and abilities. David smiled at her then turned to the young woman.  
  
The woman looked at Ranko briefly before she faced David, her expression firmed by resolve. "Are you Grand Duke Davidanathos Michaelamos Sandersothamar, the Concious of the Emperor, and the pen pal of one Angelanosa Mariatanath Camposanto?" She asked in the Fluxian language.  
  
Most of the team looked at her funnily, as they couldn't understand her. David, on the other hand, did and stared at her in shock for a few seconds.  
  
"I was that man, but now I'm just David Michael Sanders my dear." He replied in the same tongue after he mentally shook himself. "Why did you ask me that question?" He asked in return.  
  
"It's been a long time since you've written me. Why were you exiled? I've missed you so much these last few years." she replied.  
  
"Angela?! It has been a long time hasn't it? I was exiled because of that question that I asked you. The one about Earth and if we should attack them or not." He said to her.  
  
"What the hell!?!?!?!?!" Rally exclaimed suddenly, cutting off what might have been said next by the engrossed couple.  
  
"David how do you know what she is saying?" Dee asked sharply as she glared at them both suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't detect any magic being used." Lina added.  
  
"Nor Ki." Added Ranko right after her.  
  
"You'd almost think that he is a Fluxian then, wouldn't you?" May mused aloud.  
  
"Then you'd be thinking correctly May." David said softly to her as he cringed internally from what he feared was about to happen.  
  
"You mean we've been working for the enemy the entire time?!" Rally yelled angrily.  
  
Dee leaned over and hit Rally in the back of the head. "Use your brain Rally! If he wasn't a good guy, we would have been killed years ago." She hissed at Rally.  
  
"Its a long story as to why I was exiled, but I guess I could tell it now." David mused as he sighed with relief inside that the fatal blow had been avoided.  
  
"While you're at it David, could you tell us what you've been doing sincfe your exile." Angela asks in her native tongue.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't heard anything about that one yet, because May and I were the last ones to join!" Rally put in.  
  
"None of us have heard that story yet, and I was the first one to join him." Ranko said with a slight growl at him.  
  
David held up his hands in surrender. "All right, I'll tell the whole story, but its going to take a couple of days to tell at least." He warned.  
  
"We've got plenty of time My Lord." Dee said formally.  
  
"All right, this history began, for me at least, thirteen years ago." He started.  
  
TBC................  
  
AN: Well what do you think so far? Comments and the like are always welcome!! you can send them to Cptdave3eudoramail.com. Hope it wasn't that evil and ending, I'm trying to curb my evilness in this one a smidge. Started this once I hit Iraqi soil, and its just been rolling ever since, hopefully I'll have Ch.1 up soon for ya'll. Also if ya'll wanna lay a guess as to who Dee is, go ahead, I'm sure someone could figure it out, I'll post the answers that I get on the next few chapters until I finally tell you who she really is. Well this is CptDave3 signing off for now. Good reading to all, and may the gods have mercy upon the souls of thine enemies. 


	2. Prophecies and Exiles

The Flux Corps  
  
First Arc: How It Began  
  
Chapter 1: Prophecies and Exiles  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything that deals with anime characters or shows or manga. I do however, own David and Angela and various other minor characters that will haunt the story from time to time. Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE(!!!!) don't sue me, I'm poor, married and in the US Army!  
  
Apology: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out everyone. But I've been rather busy here in Iraq of late. Combat operations from hell trying to keep these bloody terrorists from killing everyone around here. Most of my limited spare time in the last month or so has been spent keeping in contact with my lovely wife and letting her know that I'm still alive and well. Only recently have I been able to do the writing that I've been meaning to do. Well I hope that you enjoy this little chapter of mine and hopefully you won't have to wait so long to see chapter two makes a sign of the cross and prays real quick Well enjoy and until next time take care!  
  
A younger David stood before the gates of a great castle, surrounded by a large city. Beside him, on a horse, rode a young girl of around fifteen winters. She looked very similar to David, and could have been his daughter, except that she was too old. Around the two were several guards wearing armor and tunics with black and green with crossed katanas on the chest. Everyone in the party was dusty from traveling.  
  
"Your third visit to the capital my dear sister. I hope that your prince appriciates all the trouble that it is to bring you here." David said to the young girl with a light grin.  
  
"I'm sure that my love will properly reward you big brother, but only after I get cleaned up." She replied loftily.  
  
The guards around them chuckled as David knocked on the gate while shaking his head. A smaller door opened and a guard, wearing the Emperor's red/white, came out of the castle.  
  
"Who requests entry to the Emperor's abode?" He asked while eyeing the party at his gate, not recognizing any of them.  
  
David gave him the 'evil eye' for not recognizing him, before he remembered how dirty he was and relaxed his glare before answering. "The Concious of the Emperor and his sister ask for permission to enter." David said.  
  
The guard's eyes widened slightly as he finally recognized the black/green of the other men's tunics as well as the man at their head. He then stepped back through the small door and everyone outside heard a great moaning sound as the huge gates slowly opened. As they entered into the tunnel that was beyond, the gate guard bowed formally to them.  
  
"Welcome back Your Grace. It is good to see you again." He said a little cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you Robert. You should have recognized us earlier than that, but I forgive you. I would love to stay and chat with you, but I've got to get the little one cleaned up so that the Prince doesn't become disgusted." David said with a grin as his sister exclaimed in mock anger.  
  
"Then I shant hold you up any longer Your Grace." Robert said as he waved them through.  
  
David nodded his thanks as they went through the short tunnel into the castle courtyard. As they entered the courtyard, the young girl gasped as she took in the view of the ancient and elegant magnificence of the castle that lay before her eyes.  
  
"It never ceases to amaze me that our ancestors built something this big and beautiful that has lasted so long." She said quietly and respectfully. David nodded in agreement as he took the reigns of her horse and led the group forward.  
  
Instead of going for the main entrance at the front of the castle proper, they went around the a side enterance where an older guard in David's colors stood. As they approached, the guard came to attention and saluted with his fist over his heart. David returned the salute as they came closer.  
  
"A pleasure to see you again Your Grace." He said in greeting.  
  
David walked up to him and clasped his forearm in greeting. "It's always good to you see you my friend." He replied.  
  
"Do you want me to see to things as usual?" The older man asked David as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Please do while we bathe." David answered as he helped his sister down off the horse, which one of the guards that came with them took.  
  
"Of course Young Master. I'll bring the report to you later tonight then, most likely after your dinner is finished." The guard said to him as the one with the horse headed to the stables.  
  
David nodded his thanks as the young family went inside the castle. They walked quietly up a set of stairs, passing a few servants and maids on their way to their quarters. When they arrived, David's sister went straight to the baths, while David went to get clean clothes for the both of them. He opened the closet to look at the dresses that hung there that belonged to his sister and chose one that he knew the prince would like to see on her. After that he turned and opened another closet that held his clothes. He stood there thinking for a while about what to choose before he grabbed a set of simple court clothes that would have been fitting for a count to wear, but not a grand duke that he was. Once he had the clothes that he needed, he left the changing room and headed for the baths himself. He walked into the strip down room and took off his clothes and grabbed a towel before he entered the bath, just as his sister was getting into it. She turned her head to see her brother and almost screamed in shock and anger.  
  
"What are you doing in here?! Get out!!" She yelled at him while she glared at him.  
  
"Sara, I raised you, I changed your diapers. You have no reason to be ashamed. Besides I want to make sure that your hair is properly washed, as well as your back, and you know its easier to do that if someone else does it for you." He calmly replied.  
  
Sara continued to glare at her brother for a few seconds before she sniffed at him and settled down into the tub, knowing that there was no way she could change his mind, and that it would be nice to have someone else wash her hair for her. David quickly washed his body off before he climbed into the tub behind his sister. He gently moved her hair aside and started to wash her back, giving her a massage as well.  
  
"Ohh, that feels so good brother." She moaned softly.  
  
"Glad you like it. Now its time to wash your hair." He said as he pulled her hair back over and started to wash it tenderly. When it was finished and rinsed, David climbed out and dried off.  
  
"When you're ready Sara, I'll comb and put your hair up for you." He said softly to her.  
  
She looked upat her brother and smiled at him. "Yes Father." She said meekly, causing him to smile softly at her as he left the baths.  
  
A few minutes later, after David had dressed, his sister came out wearing only a towel and sat on a stool that was in front of the chair that David was sitting in.  
  
"Why did the Emperor summon us both?" She asked him as she sat down in front of him.  
  
"I don't know, but it might have something to do with that new portal that was discovered last month." He answered as he started to comb her hair.  
  
"Do you think that whatever is on the other side will be friendly?" She asked with a concerned tone.  
  
"We can only hope so Little one, we can only hope so." He told her.  
  
Sara giggled at his reply as she looked over her shoulder at him. "You haven't called me that in years! Does that mean that I can call you Daddy again?" She said between giggles.  
  
"Yes it does Sara. Even though we both know how much it will confuse people." He replied with a smile.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and a young man wearing extremely fine clothes came into the room.  
  
"Sara! Why didn't you come see me when you got here? Why weren't the two of you announced?" He asked with a worried expression.  
  
Sara 'eeked' and tried to hide behind her better clad brother as he looked over his shoulder at the intruder to their room.  
  
"Your Majesty, it is considered polite to knock before entering someone's bed chamber, in case they aren't fully dressed yet." David said with a tone of mild reprimand.  
  
The young man blushed at the mild scolding, before appologizing, and turned around to leave. "I'll just wait out here then, sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"I'll be ready in just a few minutes William love, just be patient." Sara said to him as he left the room.  
  
Once the door was shut, David shook his head. "I know that his mother taught him better. I guess he was just anxious to see his love." David mused aloud as he continued to brush Sara's hair. Sara blushed at the comment but silently agreed with her brother.  
  
A few minutes later, David and Sara stepped out of their room. The young prince was standing there, next to a couple of the Emperor's guards, waiting. When they walked out, his jaw almost hit the ground as he stared at Sara in amazement.  
  
"Your Majesty, your jaw is on the ground." One of the guards whispered loudly, causing the other three people there to chuckle as the Prince's mouth snapped shut.  
  
"A thousand pardons for staring My Lady." He said as he bowed to her. "But your beauty shocked me to speechlessness."  
  
Sara blushed at his compliment as she made a graceful curtsie. "Tis all right Your Majesty. I am pleased and humbled that you find me pleasing to look upon." She replied.  
  
Prince William just smiled and looked at them both. "My Father has something to talk to you both about, what it is, I don't know, he didn't tell me." He told them.  
  
"Well then, we can't keep His Excellency waiting, now can we?" David said with a smirk as he led the way down the hall.  
  
As they walked through the halls of the great castle, the young couple following David talked quietly between themselves, David smiled as he heard them.  
  
'Ah to be young and in love.' He thought. 'I wish I could meet Lady Camposanto in person so I can truely court her.' His smile became wistful at that thought as they came to a set of large metal doors with intricate rune work on them.  
  
The guards standing there opened the doors and whispered to a young man standing just inside.  
  
"His Grace, Grand Duke Davidanathos Michealamos Sandersothamar of Abu Ghuraib, Concious of the Emperor, and his Lady sister!" The young man announced as the trio stepped inside the audience chamber where the throne sat.  
  
Inside the throne room were several nobles who turned at the herald's call. On the throne sat a man who was old enough to be David's father. The three of them slowly walked twoards the throne. When they got close enough, David and Sara bowed to their Emperor, while William nodded politely to his father.  
  
"Long life and happiness to our glorious Emperor." David said as he rose from his bow. "We have come as you commanded of us Your Excellency, what is it that you wish us to do?"  
  
"We thank you for answering our summons Your Grace. We wish for you to be here when the reports about the newly discovered portals arrive so that you can advise Us as to a good course of action." The Emperor said to them.  
  
"Of course Your Excellency, it shall be as you command." David said as he bowed again.  
  
"Until those reports are in consider this your home Your Grace. You are welcome to do as you please while you and your sister are guests in Our house." The Emperor said with a light smile on his face.  
  
"Many thanks for your kind hospitality my Emperor. With your permission, can we withdraw?" David asked politely.  
  
"You may Your Grace, and please enjoy your time here." He answered before turning to whisper something to a man standing next to the throne.  
  
The three turned around and slowly walked out of the throne room. Once outside, Sara stopped and turned to face her older brother.  
  
"Father, do I have permission to walk the gardens with his Highness?" She asked with a slightly pleading tone.  
  
David looked from her to the prince and then back. "As long as you return in time for dinner little one. You're welcome to join us if you wish Your Majesty." David said.  
  
"Thank you Your Grace, I do believe that I will be joining you for dinner." William replied politely as they young couple left to walk through the gardens of the castle.  
  
David smiled wistfully as he turned to walk another direction. He walked slowly as he let his mind drift aimlessly. As he rounded a corner, he colided with someone. Instincts took over and he caught the person before they could fall. His mind reinserted itself into the present to discover that he was holding onto a beautiful woman.  
  
"My humble apologies dear lady, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He said as he slowly let go of her.  
  
"No apologies are necessary My Lord, I wasn't watchig where I was going either." She replied graciously.  
  
David stepped back to get a good look at her. She wore a beautiful court gown that fit her perfectly, showing that there was a woman underneath it. As his gaze traveled up to meet her eyes, he could see that she just finished doing the same to him.  
  
"You seem extremly familiar to me for some reason, might I have the pleasure of knowing your name My Lady?" David politely asked.  
  
"Of course My Lord. I am Countess Angelanosa Mariathanath Camposanto." She answered politely with a slight curtsy.  
  
David's eyes lite up with pleasure at meeting the woman whom he had fallen in love with through their letters to each other. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, instead of through a letter My Lady." He said to her softly.  
  
Angelanosa looked at him in confusion before her eyes widened in surprise. "Grand Duke Davidanathos? Is that really you?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"Indeed it is. What are the chances of us running into each other like this my dear?" David replied.  
  
"I don't know. I had a dream last night that said I would meet someone very important to me today, but it didn't say who or how important. Now I know who and how important that person is, as its you." She said with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Oh? Would you like to take a walk in the gardens with me Angelanosa? There is much to talk about, not the leasat of which is what we discussed during our last letters to each other. I look forward to hopefully gaining your father's favor so that we can go through with those plans." David said to her softly.  
  
"Let's go talk to my father first, I do need his permission to go with you still. You can call me Angela you know my love." She said as she held out a hand for him to take.  
  
"Of course my dear, but only if you call me David." He replied as they walked off twoards the quarters of Angela's family.  
  
"My Father is going to be so surprised that I finally met the man with whom I had fallen in love with. He never could understand how I fell in love with you just through your letters." She said to him quietly as they walked.  
  
"That did confuse me for a time until you explained it in one of your letters and I found that the reason you gave was the same reason as to how I had fallen in love with you too. Its amazing how fate works doesn't it my dear?" David replied.  
  
"It is indeed David. I just hope that my mother approves of you. She can be very picky sometimes." Angela said to him.  
  
"I'm sure that once your mother meets me, she'll just love me and will be falling over herself to give her approval." David said with a flair and a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Angela swatted him in the shoulder and glared at him. "Hush. My mother isn't like that and you know it. I'm worried about it David. She didn't like the fact that you and I have been penpals for so long. It bothers her that I have such a contact with a man. I don't know what she is planning, but I don't like what it could mean for you and me." Angela said worriedly.  
  
"Don't you worry none about it my dear. I'm not about to let anyone short of the Emperor Himself get between you and me now that we're together." David told her fiercely.  
  
Anglea nodded at what he had said, but her expression was stilled worried as they continued to walk in silence. After walking for a few more minutes they arrived at a door. Angela drew herself together as they approached the guard that stood next the door. When they stood before the door the guard looked them over and smiled at Angela.  
  
"Hello My Lady. Did you enjoy your walk?" He asked her politely.  
  
"Yes I did Daniel. Is my Father inside right now?" She asked.  
  
"Yes he is My Lady. May I ask who this young man is?" He replied.  
  
"This is the man that I've been writing letters to for the last ten years Daniel." Angela said as she pulled David up next to her. "The one that I keep telling you about, you know, the one that I've fallen in love with."  
  
Daniel looked David up and down, then looked at how happy Angela seemed to be with how close the two of them were. "Well then, I have to say that I approve of your choice My Lady. He seems to be strong young man who knows how to wield a sword to defend you if need be." He said to Angela as he looked David in the eye.  
  
"I thank you for your approval Daniel. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Grand Duke Davidanathos Michealamos Sandersothamar of Abu Ghuraib, and yes I do know how to use a sword to defend myself or Angela should the need arise and my magic fails me." David said with a smile on his face.  
  
Daniel's expression fell to one of shock for a second before he recovered and schooled his expression to be blank. "My apologies Your Grace. I should have recognized you as soon as you came up. I didn't mean to insult you with my comments Your Grace."  
  
"Thats alright Daniel. No need to be so formal, I'm not insulted at all. I'm glad to see that Angela has people around her that care about her so much as to remark about the men she is with in front of them. Keep up the work and please look after her for me when I'm not with her. She means a lot to me and I would be most distressed if something were to happen to her before I was able to marry her." David said with a big smile.  
  
Angela gasped while Daniel looked stunned again before grinning at David and nodded at him. "Of course Your Grace, I'll see to it that Lady Angela stays healthy and whole until you marry her and take care of her yourself." He said with a grin of his own.  
  
"Would you two not talk about me like I'm not here! And what is this about marriage?" Angela asked as she turned David to face her as she glared at him.  
  
"Well I was planning on asking you in a better fashion, but it just kinda came out. I meant what I said though. I love you very much Angelanosa, and would consider it an honor and privalege if you consented to being my wife and companion." David said calmly to her.  
  
Angela sighed as she looked him in the eye. "Of course I'll marry, I just wish you would have asked me in a different way. How am I going to explain this to Father if Daniel talks about this?" She asked.  
  
"I won't say anything about it My Lady. You have my word on that." Daniel said suddenly.  
  
"And after I talk to your father about it, I'll propose to you in a much better way love, I promise you that." David added.  
  
Angela sighed in defeat and nodded to them. "All right, I believe you both. Well lets go talk to my Father then." She said to David as she opened the door to her family's appartments.  
  
As they entered they heard someone moving from one of the other rooms.  
  
"Daughter is that you?" A man asked as he started to come into the entry room from the one beyond it.  
  
"Yes it is Father. I would like you to meet the one whom I have been writing so many letters to these last ten years." She said as she pulled David forward slightly.  
  
"Greetings My Lord. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Your daughter has said so much about you in her letters." David said to him as he bowed to the older man.  
  
"Its good to meet the man that has my daughter so smitten. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name and position please. While I'm happy that she has found someone who she can talk to and get along with, it wouldn't be prudent for her to associate with someone who isn't a noble, I hope you understand that." He said to David softly.  
  
"Of course I understand My Lord. I am Grand Duke Davidanathos Michealamos Sandersothamar of Abu Ghuraib." David replied with a formal bow to Angela's father.  
  
"A thousand pardons Your Grace. I didn't mean to insult you by my words." He said as he bowed even lower to David.  
  
"No insult was taken, and please don't bow to me. I'm not like other high nobles, I don't stand on ceremony, nor am I full of myself because of my position. If you must call me anything of rank, just My Lord will do." David said as he waved the appology aside.  
  
"Father, David is right. He's not like the others. He's honest and tries his hardest to support his people. I've heard the stories about what happens in Abu Ghuraib. There isn't a happier realm in the Empire right now. The people trust and love their Duke." Angela said in defense of her love.  
  
Count Camposanto rose from his bow to look at the two younger lovers. "How did you to meet here?" He asked in a confused tone.  
  
"We literally ran into each other in the hallways My Lord." David replied with a half-smile.  
  
"Father, do I have permission to go on a walk through the gardens with David?" Angela asked.  
  
"And then with your permission My Lord, I would like to invite her to dinner at my appartment with my younger sister and a friend of the family." David added.  
  
"Most certainly she cannot!" A shrill woman's voice said as a short blonde haired woman stepped into the room from deeper inside the appartment.  
  
Angela let out a small groan that only David could hear, while David looked at the woman in amazement. Count Caposanto just turned to look at her, his expression blank.  
  
"What is the problem with her going with him, my wife? They love each other, that much I can see by how they are standing next to each other. Angelanosa is happy with him, so what is wrong with that?" He asked her calmly.  
  
"What is wrong with that?!?!?! I'll tell you what's wrong with it. He's a traitor to all nobles! That's why its wrong! He lets his peseants run around and do whatever they want! There is no law in Abu Ghuraib at all! He's too young to hold the rank he has also! He walks around wearing clothes below his station! He walks amoung the commoners and even gets his hands dirty by doing the same work as them!!!! He's a disgrace and should be stripped of his rank and house!!" She screeched at them all.  
  
David stiffened for a second as rage coursed through him. He slowly drew a calming breath as Angela put a hand on his arm to hopefully still him from doing something he might regret. Count Camposanto turned back around, his expression pained as he looked at the couple.  
  
"Is what my wife saying true Your Grace?" He asked slowly.  
  
"If you mean, do I often travel my lands wearing clothes that most traveling commoners wear, and assist others who are having trouble from time to time on their lands, then yes I do. I also will fight alongside any of my soldiers. I've plowed a few fields, harvested from the same. I've fixed wagons, shod horses, even made my own blade that I carry. In my opinion a true leader shouldn't tell anyone to do anything that he or she isn't willing to do themselves. My people know that I am their ruler, and that what I say is law, but I have discovered that they follow me more willingly because I know what its like to do the things that they do on a daily basis. My lands population and wealth has actually increased since I became the Duke. My Father, gods rest his soul, was a good man, and a wonderful leader, one my people will praise for a long time. But my people tell me that I'm twice the leader that he was because I've taken the time to understand my people, instead of just ruling from my castle." David answered confidently.  
  
"See he admits it!! He's a traitor to his own kind!! None of our family should associate with him at all! Angelanosa I demand that you cease to see him and I don't want to see you writing anymore letters to him!" Lady Camposanto exclaimed.  
  
Angela gasped at what her mother said and shook with anger and tears at the thought that she was to never see the man she loved ever again. David, however, looked the Countess in the eye with a glare and growled at her.  
  
"How dare you!" He snarled. "How dare you hurt your daughter like that. We love each other and you would dare destroy her happiness?! If it weren't for the fact that I don't want to start a blood feud with your family, as well as upsetting Angela, I'd kill you right where you stand!"  
  
The Countess to a couple of steps back, fear shining in her eyes, as her husband stepped between the two.  
  
"Your Grace, please calm down. I'm sure there is someway that we can discuss this without bloodshed." He said soothingly.  
  
Angela was shaking as she glared at her mother, while David took a couple of calming breaths and slowly moved his hand from the hilt of his sword, where it had strayed when he started talking.  
  
"How could you mother?! I love him. Do you want me to be unhappy for the rest of my life?! You hate me, is that it?!" Angela screamed at her mother as tears started to fall from her eyes. She then turned away from her mother and buried her face in David's chest as she started to sob.  
  
Both Count Camposanto and David sighed at this and David wrapped his arms around her and started to comfort her while the Count turned around to glare at his wife.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you wife. Your daughter was so happy when she walked in with His Grace, and now you have brought her to tears because of your prejudices." He said coldly before he turned around, shock evident on his wife's face, to look at the young couple. "Your Grace, you not only have my permission to take my daughter out for a walk and then dinner, but I understand what it is you really want to ask and you have my blessings and persmission to seek her hand in marriage if that is your wish." He said with a sigh before he turned around and grabbed his wife's arm. "Come woman, there is much we need to talk about tonight. You will understand what has happened and will accept it as how its going to be by the end of this night." He said to her softly as they left the two in the entry way.  
  
David and Angela stood there stunned for a few minutes after the older couple had left. Eventually Angela looked up at David with a bemused expression.  
  
"Did my Father just say what I thought he did?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"If you mean, did he just give me permission to court you and evetually wed you, then yes he did." David replied in an equally quiet voice.  
  
"Let's get out of here and go for that walk before either of them come back in here to counter what he just said." Angela suggested.  
  
David nodded in agreement and the two of them turned around and left the appartment, hand in hand, for the gardens of the castle. The walk to the gardens was quiet between the two lovers as each contemplated what had just happened in the Camposanto appartments. Angela was stunned that her Father not only supported her, but willingly spoke out against her Mother when she objected to her being with David. David thought about how much trouble the Lady Camposanto was going to cause the two of them because of her feelings. He knew it was going to be tough, for he had met other nobles who thought like she did, and they always caused him nothing but trouble. When they finally reached the gardens, David guided them to one of the stone benches that sat beneath a tree. Once they were seated there, David wrapped one of his arms around Angela's shoulder and pulled her close to him.  
  
"This isn't the last that we'll hear about this from your mother you know." David said to her. "I've run into her kind before, she won't stop until she succeeds in making sure that you will never marry me."  
  
Angela sighed. "I know that love. I just wish that she would support us. I don't understand why she is like this, she wasn't like this when my younger sister found a young knight who fell in love with her and she with him." Angela told him.  
  
"We'll get through this together love, I just know it." David said reasuringly.  
  
"Honey, I foresaw something that scared me. We would be together for a time, but then we would be seperated. After that I can't see anything. After we're seperated I can't foresee anything at all, as if all my powers have disappeared." She said with a cry.  
  
David stared at her in shock, but could find nothing to say to calm her fears. They sat there in silence, enjoying each other's presence for as long as they could be together. Finally as David noticed that the sun was going down, he cleared his throat to get his love's attention.  
  
"We should be going love. Its time that my family gathers for dinner." He said to her.  
  
Together they got up and slowly walked out of the gardens. Hand in hand they slowly walked back to the appartments that David and his family stayed at in the palace. As they drew close to the door, the guard there came to attention and saluted David.  
  
"Welcome back home Your Grace. This is the first time I've seen you bring a Lady home though." He said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Indeed it is Arthur, but this Lady is special. This is the Lady Angelanosa, the woman whom I've been writing so many letters to." David replied.  
  
"Really now? A pleasure to meet you esteemed Lady. I am glad that His Grace has finally been able to meet you. Now maybe he'll stop moping about." Arthur said, his grin getting bigger as David punched him in the shoulder. Angela chuckled at the antics of the two.  
  
"Is my sister and her lover inside?" David asked.  
  
"Indeed they are Your Grace. In fact their waiting to have their dinner on you and your Lady friend." Arthur answered.  
  
Angela suddenly smirked at the two men and held a hand above her head, drawing their attention to her as she started to chant in the arcane tongue. David raised his eyebrow as they both watched as Angela's form changed,shrinking down a few inches and gaining a younger appearance, like that of a girl ten years younger. Her dress also shortened itself to ending just above her knees, looking very sexy as well as sensual.  
  
"So what do you think darling?" Angela asked as she spun around in a circle, her skirt rising up to just barely hide her underwear.  
  
David and Arthur stood gaping at what Angela's spell had wrought. When David's voice returned to him, he suddenly smiled.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking love? Are we going to go in there and act like a pair of lovestruck fools for my sister and her lover for a time?" David asked slyly.  
  
"That was exactly what I was thinking my dear. I've come to know your sense of humor from your letters and I think this would be the perfect joke to play on them." She replied.  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea. Finally I can get some payback for all the times that they've done that to me." David agreed with a big grin.  
  
The two lovers laughed for a second before Angela drapped herself all over David as he opened the door. The two of them walked into the entry room, David laughing gaily while Angela giggled playfully at something.  
  
"But love you promised me that you'd introduce me to your family!" She whined playfully once the door was shut.  
  
"And I will sweetheart, we just have to find them first." David replied as he looked down at her and smiled lightly.  
  
Angela swung around to face him, her arms around his neck as she playfully kissed him. "Really!! Oh I love you so much!!" She squealed as she kissed him again, just as Sara and William entered the room to see what was going on.  
  
"What in the name of the Goddess is going on here Daddy?!" Sara exclaimed as she saw Angela literally hanging off of her older brother.  
  
Angela looked coyly over her shoulder at Sara and raised an eyebrow. "Daddy? You didn't tell me that you had a daughter, lover? And why is she so jealous of me? After all she's got her own man to hold her at night, right?" She asked David with a wicked grin.  
  
David looked down at her and smiled lovingly at her, while Sara exclaimed in outrage. "Well she does honey. But you have to understand that I've been her father figure for most of her life, and for someone to intrude into that relationship, that she doesn't know, it tends to upset one." David answered.  
  
"Hmph. I say she should just live with it. I've waited far to long to be with you, and now that I've got you, I have no intention of letting you go anytime soon." Angela told him bluntly.  
  
"Who the hell are you, you hussy!?! How dare you hang off of my older brother like that!?! Don't you know who he is!?! David do something, make this woman stop!!" Sara nearly screamed.  
  
William stood behind looking at the couple in front of them and tried very hard not to laugh at what was going on, as he could sense the magic that had changed Angela's form, and figured out that this was nothing more than an elaberate joke that the two of them were playing on Sara and him.  
  
David sighed as he gently got Angela to let go of him. "All right love, I think thats enough. I think we've made my little sister suffer enough tonight." David said.  
  
Angela sighed and pouted at David and Sara. "Oh poo, and just as I was getting into it too. I haven't had that much fun in years. It's always the young ones who spoil my fun!" She complained as she turned around to face the other couple. As she did, David stepped up closely to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her lightly.  
  
"What is going on? She's my age right?" Sara asked confusedly.  
  
"Masterful disguise My Lady. I applaud your magical skills. Very good joke." William said as he started to chuckle, unable to contain himself any longer.  
  
The other three looked at him in amazement. David and Angela because of how easily their ruse was pierced by him, and Sara because of what he had just said.  
  
Angela sighed and dropped the illusion, gaining her height back, as well as her dress length. David modified his hold slightly, as she was now his height, and looked over her shoulder at his sister.  
  
"Sara, before you blow your top or something, this is Countess Angelanosa Mariathanath Camposanto, the woman with whom I've been writing letters back and forth for the last ten years. You've read a few of those letters so you know how much we care about each other. Please get to know her as she will eventually be your sister-in-law." David said to his sister calmly.  
  
"My what?!" Sara exclaimed in shock and surprise.  
  
"Your sister-in-law. You know, as in married to your dear older brother." William replied calmly.  
  
"This is just a little too quick for me David!" Sara complained.  
  
"That's okay Sara, he surprised me too by mentioning marriage earlier tonight to me." Angela said soothingly.  
  
"Well now that we're all here, and your little joke is done, why don't we all sit down to eat. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry and I'm tired of waiting for my food." William said to them.  
  
"Of course Your Majesty. You're right as usual." David replied.  
  
The four young people entered the dining room and sat down to a meal fit for kings. As it went by, they all talked to each other and got to know one another better. Sara became a little more comfortable around Angela, and Angela came to be comfortable around Sara and Prince William. David smiled through the whole thing, happy that he finally found someone who loved him for himself and that he could love in return. As dinner came to a close, William stood up and apologized for having to leave earlier than intended. Sara pouted but escorted him to their door to give her love a kiss goodnight. Not long after he left, Angela stood up.  
  
"I need to get back as well. Gods know what my parents, mostly my mother, must be thinking right now." She explained.  
  
"Its okay Angela, we both understand. I'll walk you back to your family's appartments." David replied softly.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Sara. I hope to get to know you even better in the future and I look forward to calling you sister." Angela said to Sara with a small smile on her face.  
  
"It was nice meeting you as well Angela. I'm happy that my brother was able to finally meet you so that he would stop wandering around the house bemoaning the fact that he had noone in his life besides me, although I'm still a little upset with that joke that you two played on me, but I'll get back at David for that later." Sara replied with a smile of her own.  
  
Angela waved goodbye to Sara as she and David left. The walk to where Angela was staying at was in silence as the couple just enjoyed the company of their companion. When they arrived, David turned to Angela and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Thank you for accepting my invitation tonight my love. I'm glad that Sara got the chance to meet you." He said to her softly.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me sweetheart. I had a lot of fun tonight." She replied as she leaned up and gave David a loving kiss.  
  
Just as they really started to enjoy the kiss, the door behind Angela opened to reveal a young man that was easily a decade younger than them.  
  
"Well looks like I didn't have to search very far, now did I?" He asked himself, shocking the kissing couple.  
  
They turned around to look at him in shock to see him smiling at them both with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"Now then, should I tell our parents about this or not dear sister?" He asked Angela as he looked at them. "No I guess I shouldn't, you two look too happy for me to do that to either of you." He answered himself as his grin grew bigger.  
  
"Thank you little brother. I appriciate what you are doing. In case you hadn't heard yet, this is Grand Duke Davidanathos Michealamos Sandersothamar, the one whom I've been writing to so often." She told him.  
  
"I'm happy for you big sister. You needed to find someone like him. I don't care what Mother says about him, I like him from the letters that you've let me read." He replied.  
  
"As much as I would love to sit here and talk with you and your younger brother my dear, it would be best if I disappeared before your mother discovers that I'm standing at her doorway. Until we meet again my love." David said as he quickly embraced her and gave her a kiss before he let go and started to walk back to his own abode.  
  
The younger Camposanto looked up at the older and sighed. "Mother isn't to happy with the fact that you were with him tonight. Personally I say just forget about what she wants and do what your heart is telling you. But I'm only 15 and what do I know about love and things like that." He said condensendingly.  
  
Angela started to walk into the appartments and touseled her brother's hair as she walked by. The young man exclaimed in annoyance at what she did as he followed her inside.  
  
The weeks passed slowly as they waited for information about the newly discovered portals to arrive. During this time, David and Angela grew closer, meeting secretly with each other. Although her father had given his blessings on the two, Angela's mother had publicly denounced it, stating that she wouldn't allow such a union to occur. She continued to say this even after Prince William had publicly proposed to Sara in front of the court. Not long after Prince William's proposal, the Caposanto family returned to their estate, forcing David and Angela to once again corrospond using letters.  
  
A week after the Caposanto family left the capital, the reports that everyone had been waiting for arrived. Both portals opened up to a new planet, the same planet in fact. One opened up to a place called Arkansas in a country called the United States of America. The other opened up to an island country called Japan. Both places had high amounts of technology and very little magic. The invesitigators discovered that they couldn't be detected as they walked around in their magical invisibility. Upon hearing this the Emperor turned to his advisors.  
  
"Knowing Our belief on technology, what do you suggest as a course of action for Our great empire?" He asked them.  
  
The advisors gathered together to discuss what would be the best option while David stood apart from them and looked worried. After several minutes of discussion the advisors turned as one to face their Emperor. One of them stepped forward and bowed low.  
  
"Your Excellency, it is the advise of Your council that our armies be trained and equipped with the best magics possible and then sent trough the portals to deal with this threat." He said calmly to the Emperor.  
  
The Emperor smiled and nodded. Before he gave his verbal reply, David cleared his throat.  
  
"Excuse me Your Excellency, but please allow me to look into some things before you make your final decision on this. I have a bad feeling about this. Allow me to consult with a Seer about this, and hopefully shed some light on whether that is a good course of action for Your empire or not." David said cautiously.  
  
The Emperor looked thoughtful for a second before nodding to David. "Our Concious is right. This is not something that should be rushed into. Go then, and consult with your seer Your Grace, and bring back the answer that is given to you." He said as he stood up and left the chamber.  
  
Everyone in the throne room bowed to him as he left before the advisors turned as one to David, some of them glaring at him.  
  
The one that first spoke stepped up to David with a sneer on his face. "You may be the Concious and a Grand Duke, but if you tell the Emperor that this is a bad idea then your head will roll. He has already decided to attack this new world even before he asked us for advise. If you tell him the opposite of what we did, you'll be branded as a traitor and be sentenced to death." He snarled at David.  
  
David snorted as he glared at the older man. "I will tell the Emperor whatever the seer tells me. If she tells me that it is a good thing to do this, and that it will better the Empire, then I will tell that to the Emperor. But if she tells me that this will doom the Empire, then I refuse to not say anything at all or lie, for I do not want my homeland to fall into ruin, is that clear?" David said, snarling at all of the advisors. He then swept through them and left the throne room, already composing a letter to Angela in his head.  
  
Two weeks later Angela received a letter from David that chilled her to the bone.  
  
'Dear Angela,  
  
Love I have grave news for you. News of what lies beyond the portals has reached the Capital. Both portals lead to a new world called Earth. One to a place called Arkansas in a country called the United States of America, the other leads to an island nation called Japan. Both of these places are rich in technology but very poor in magic. The Emperor means to make war with these places as soon as possible. I have been given permission to talk to my seer about this to find out what can be seen about our future should we attack this Earth. Please love, write me as soon as you can about this. It frightenes me greatly that we might go to war against these people. Something about this makes me think that if we do, our beloved empire will fall. I love you with all my heart and soul and wish that I could be with you right now. Please write me soon.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
David'  
  
As soon as she had read the letter a vision came to her. It showed tanks rolling across the countryside. Followed by hundreds of trucks with helicopters and planes flying overhead. All around were bodies of dead soldiers wearing the uniform of the Empire. She saw the Capital city in flames with the walls of the great castle itself bearing huge holes. She then saw a man leading a group of men and woman through the castle itself, straight for the throne room. The throne room doors were thrown open and she watched as the leader cut down the Emperor and his son like they were nothing. Then just as suddenly as it came, the vision left her.  
  
Angela quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down what she saw in her vision. Then she added on another line at the end before her farewell.  
  
'This vision reminds me of another prophecy I once heard my love. The line of the True Emperor shall fall, and the False Emperors shall reign for four thousand years, then the last of the False Emperors will start a war that he cannot win, and the last of the line of the True Emperor shall rise up and destroy him and reclaim his throne that was lost so long ago.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Angela'  
  
She quickly sealed the letter with her seal and turned to the man who had stood waiting for her reply. "Please take this with all haste to His Grace. He must see this as soon as possible, and pray to the gods that with what this letter says he will avert certain doom to the empire. Let noone read what is written in here, not even you can read it, do you understand?" She said urgently to him.  
  
"I understand clearly My Lady. I'll see to it that His Grace gets your missive unharmed and unopened. You have my sworn word as an armsmen of His Grace on that." The man said as he bowed low to her before taking the letter and leaving, his traveling cloak swirling around him as he left.  
  
Another two weeks went by as the soldier traveled across the country. When he reached the capital, he went straight to his Duke, ignoring his own fatigue and hunger. He went straight to his Duke's chambers, shoving past guards and servants, causing a big stir in the castle. He went straight past the guard that stood outside of the Grand Duke's chambers, ignoring his protest as he went. As soon as he entered he headed for the dining room, it just now being dinner. He entered to see his Duke eating dinner with his Lady sister and the Crown Prince. The man walked up to David and knelt next to him.  
  
"Your Grace, I bear the Lady's missive. She said it was of the utmost importance and that none were to look at it but you." He said as he pulled out the letter from his tunic and handed it to David. "She looked very afraid when she gave it to me Your Grace."  
  
David looked at the letter with dread as he slowly opened it. As he read it, his expression became darker and darker. When he looked up from it, he saw his sister and the Prince staring at him in concern while the man who brought the letter looked about ready to collapse.  
  
"Soldier, sit here and eat, then off to bed with you, you look ready to collapse where you're kneeling." David said as he helped his soldier to his feet and sat him where he had just sat.  
  
As the soldier ate, David paced back and forth. Sara just sighed as she watched and continued to eat. Prince William watched David pace for a few minutes before he started to get impatient.  
  
"What was in that letter Your Grace?" William asked suddenly.  
  
David stopped and stared at him for a few seconds in wonder before he shook himself as if he just now noticed his guest. "My apologies Your Highness. The letter was nothing but bad news as far as I'm concerned. My seer said that if your father attacks this Earth then the Emprire as we know it will fall. Although I am concerned about the little tacked on prophecy that she put there." David answered slowly.  
  
"What prophecy is that dear brother?" Sara asked softly.  
  
"'The line of the True Emperor shall fall, and the False Emperors shall reign for four thousand years, then the last of the False Emperors will start a war that he cannot win, and the last of the line of the True Emperor shall rise up and destroy him and reclaim his throne that was lost so long ago.' I don't know who is of this line of the true emperor or anything, but if I remember my history correctly, nearly four thousand years ago the current imperial line ousted the old one in a large civil war that nearly destroyed the lands. If this prophecy is true, as well as the one that my seer has given me, then I fear that our Emperor and our beloved Empire will fall into flames, and whoever this man is will change life as we know it." David answered in a scared tone of voice.  
  
"You mean I'm supposed to die?" William asked fearfully.  
  
"I don't know Your Highness, I sure hope that it wasn't talking about you. Maybe it was talking about your younger brother. I guess we won't know until, and unless, it actually happens." David replied. "Right now however, I think I'll wait to tell your father about this until tomorrow during court. And I'm certainly not going to be showing him the letter as I don't want Angela to get into trouble as well."  
  
The other two nodded in agreement. After the soldier finished eating, David called in another soldier to help him to his bed, while the three nobles themselves went to bed as well.  
  
The next day David stood nervously in court while people brought problems forward to their Emperor. As it was winding down for the morning, David suddenly stepped forward to speak.  
  
"Your Excellency, I have recieved a missive from my seer. It bears two prophecies about your decision to attack this Earth realm." David started, drawing everyone's attention to him.  
  
The Emperor leaned forward to look closely at David with a slight smile on his face. "I trust that your seer's prophecies spoke of our impending victory?" He asked.  
  
David sighed and looked down at the floor of the chamber. "I regret to inform Your Excellency that these prophecies do not tell of victory, but instead of defeat. The first prophecy says that if you attack this Earth realm, war machines from this technological place shall roll across our beloved empire, killing all soldiers in their path. Your capital city shall be in flames and the walls of the castle itself shall be breeched. Finally a man, leading many warriors, will enter this throne room and cut you and your heir down like nothing. My seer followed this with another prophecy, this one ancient, older than Your Excellency's sacred line. It says this, 'The line of the True Emperor shall fall, and the False Emperors shall reign for four thousand years, then the last of the False Emperors will start a war that he cannot win, and the last of the line of the True Emperor shall rise up and destroy him and reclaim his throne that was lost so long ago.'. If these prophecies are true Your Excellency, then going to war with this Earth realm will spell nothing but disater for the Empire." David finished as he looked his Emperor in the eye.  
  
The Emperor glared at David, causing him to shiver in fear. "I too consulted with a seer my dear Duke. Do you wish to know what I was told. I was told that one who was dear to me would bring about my doom. A man whom I counted as a son would bring to me tales of destruction and doom. This man, my seer said, would be my downfall if I kept him near. Now We come to hear from you tales of desctruction and doom. words that you say a seer told you in a letter. Maybe you're trying to get me to back out of this impending war to make Us look weak to Our beloved people, so that you could rise up in revolt and throw Us down!" The Emperor declared loudly.  
  
"Your Excellency, I would never do something like that! You've been like a father to me since my parents died so long ago!" David pleaded with him.  
  
"Lies!! You are a traitor and seek to bring Us down! Your penalty is death, to be carried out immediately!" The Emperor yelled.  
  
Sara gasped and cried out as the guards came forward to grab David, one of them pulling out his sword.  
  
"Please Your Excellency, don't do this!" Sara begged as she knelt before his throne, sobbing. "If you love me as a daughter, then please, I beg you, don't kill my brother."  
  
"My dear child, We cannont allow that, he is a traitor and all traitors to the Empire must be killed. They can't be allowed to roam free throughout the lands." He replied softly to her.  
  
Sara, still sobbing, stood up and stepped in front of her brother. "Then you'll have to kill me as well!" She cried.  
  
"NO!! I won't allow that to happen! Sara, please step away from him." William begged as he came down from the dias that the throne sat on.  
  
Sara shook her head at him. "No William, I won't. Not until His Excellency agrees not to kill my brother. I love you very much my Prince, but my family comes first." She said sadly to him.  
  
The Emperor had a pained expression on his face as he watched this. William turned around, desperation written on his face as he looked up to his father.  
  
"Father, there must be some other way! Please if not for Sara, for me? I couldn't stand to loose her!" William begged him.  
  
The Emperor sighed and waved to guards away. "All right, it shall be as you ask. We will not kill him. Instead we banish him from our dimension to a random dimension. If ever you return to this realm David, you will be killed. You are no longer recognized as living here." He stated as he started to chant.  
  
Sara spun around to look at her brother as the ground beneath him started to glow. "I love you brother!! Please promise me you'll stay alive!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I will little one. William, watch over and protect her and Angela for me while I'm gone!" David said looking his prince in the eyes. William nodded in reply, his own eyes tearing. David then turned and looked into the eyes of the man whom he would have gladly called 'Father' with nothing but contempt in his eyes.  
  
"Know this Emperor, if ever I return here, it will be to bring about your downfall. You are leading our people into an unwinable war! I shall return, and with an army behind me! Then it will be your reckoning day....." He threatened as the glowing peaked and he suddenly disappeared before he could finish.  
  
Once the glow went away Sara burst into great sobs and fled the throne room. William threw a quick glare at his father before he followed the woman he loved. All around the court, people were whispering back and forth.  
  
"Good riddens I say! He caused more trouble than his father ever did!" one noble muttered.  
  
"Hmmph he'll probably die within a week of where ever he landed." Another agreed.  
  
Above it all the Emperor slumped back into his throne with a heart weary sigh. 'I'm sorry David, but you presented too much of a threat to me and my line.' He thought before he stood up and quietly left the throne room.  
  
Next time on Flux Corps:  
  
Hey there everyone, this is Davidanathos speaking. Well I have no clue where I am now, but it does have a lot of technology. Hmm what does this sign say? Nerima? where the hell is that? Oh well maybe this red-headed girl here could help me out. Until next time on Flux Corps First Arc, Chapter 2: Trials of a Broken-Hearted Martial Artist  
  
AN: Well thats the end of that! GADS it took me a long time to write that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any ideas and what not would be welcome. You can send them to 


End file.
